Living Dead
by snow emo.angel
Summary: Mikan Sakura was your average sixteen year old girl. But with one accident, her entire life turns upside down. And now, she has to deal with secrets, her family's past, and more mysterious things that she has ever imagined. AU Pls comment! Rawr!
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start in the Past

**snow:** Elow, everyone! This is my second story.... I hope you like it! :) rawr.

------

------

**Living Dead**

_Normal gone paranormal_

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start in the Past **

"Mom, stop combing my hair! I don't see why—ouch!!" A sixteen-year old girl complained as her hair got yanked to her mother. Her mother sighed and exclaimed, "I can't believe that even though you rarely comb your hair, it still looks like you've been giving it the royal treatment!"

Mikan grunted and said, "If my hair falls out before I turn thirty, I'll personally cut off your hair and make it into a wig." She swatted her mother's hands and stroked her long brown hair.

"Come on honey. Don't be so stubborn," Yuka said sweetly as she took as step forward with her 'weapon' in hand. Mikan, on the other hand, took a step backward and cried out, "Mother, I'm just going to school. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? _What's the big deal?!_ The 'big deal' is that today is _your first day of school!_" Yuka said hysterically, swinging her arms wildly in the air. Mikan looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow and asked suspiciously, "Mom, exactly how many cups of coffee did you drink today?"

"Why, four cups of coffee honey! Is there a problem?"

"Well, aside from you being high on caffeine and currently harassing your daughter in 7:30 in the morning, no." A deep voice replied back making the mother and daughter look at the newcomer.

"But sweetie, she needs to look pretty on her first day!" Yuka whined at her husband. Izumi chuckled, went over to the wary teen and patted her on the head.

"Just let her get ready be herself. She's practically an adult now," Mikan's dad reasoned out. "And besides," he added, "no matter what she does, she would still look beautiful in every aspect." Yuka sighed and put down the comb on top of the table in defeat.

"Be sure to come down for breakfast after fifteen minutes Mikan," the depressed mother said sulkily as she left the room. Both Mikan and Izumi stared quietly at the retreating figure. After a few moments of silence, the young brunette sighed in relief.

"Thanks, dad. I guess I better get ready now," Mikan said gratefully. Izumi nodded and headed towards the exit. His head popped in the room again before closing the door and said, "I hope you're not planning on going to school in that."

Before the confused teen could comprehend what her father just said, Izumi closed the door with a click. Mikan looked at her clothes and was mortified. To think that she was going to school wearing her matching cat-patterned pajamas, along with her fluffy pink slippers to boot!

Thank goodness dad pointed it out before he left, Mikan thought as she changed into her new school uniform and—so that her mother will be pleased—fixed her hair, tying it to a high ponytail. Grabbing her school bag, she rushed out of the bedroom and ran down the long flight of stairs towards the kitchen where her parents are seated.

She sat down beside her father and began to chomp on her food. "Mikan Sakura, stop stuffing your mouth with food like a chipmunk does and eat slower! My god, you look like you never had anything to eat for ten years," Yuka lectured, appalled at the way her daughter is eating. Mikan deliberately ignored her mother and finished drinking her orange juice as she placed her empty plate and glass in the sink.

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad! I'm going to school now," Mikan chirped happily as she hurriedly left the house. She walked briskly, enjoying the autumn wind blowing against her face. Twenty minutes left before the bell rings. I have to hurry, she thought as she sprinted with her new school standing in a distance.

---------------------------------

"And you are?" a middle-aged woman wearing glasses asked dully, not once looking up form the computer screen. Mikan looked at amazement at the school secretary's fingers flying on top of the keyboard. Surely it was impossible to have fingers moving _that_ fast!

"In case you haven't heard me a while ago, I was asking for you name," the secretary said, irritated at Mikan's slow response. The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mikan Sakura."

The woman's fingers froze in mid-air as she slowly looked up from the computer. She stared at Mikan with her wide blue eyes as Mikan tilted her head to the left, trying to figure out what caused the elderly woman in front of her to have that reaction. Finally, the secretary blinked, embarrassed for staring at the new student like that.

"W-well Ms. Sakura, please wait for awhile as I call your new homeroom teacher," she told Mikan kindly as she pointed at a couple of vacant chairs where she could sit. Mikan nodded and sat down in one of the seats, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed a little tune. _'This is going to be exciting,'_Mikan thought happily.

Mikan jumped in surprise when after a few minutes, the administration office's door opened with a bang, revealing a panting teacher with blonde hair all messy. His purple searching eyes scanned the room until he found the surprised teen. His face broke out a grin and went to the teenager with open arms.

"Mikan-chan! It's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!!" the teacher exclaimed as he pulled the said teenager into a tight hug. Mikan gasped as she felt all the air come out of her. She patted her homeroom teacher's back and squeaked, "C-can't….. br-breathe!!"

"Narumi-sensei, unhand Ms. Sakura! You're suffocating her!" the elderly woman sternly said. Narumi-sensei immediately let go of the frazzled teen as he smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, Mizuno-san. I was too excited when you told me the news."

Mizuno-san sighed loudly and stared pointedly at the gasping girl. "As you already know, this is Narumi-sensei. He will be your homeroom teacher and your Japanese teacher," she said. Mikan nodded tiredly as she stood up.

The secretary now looked at the giddy teacher and said, "Narumi-sensei, you have to bring her to your class now. It's almost time for homeroom to start and obviously, you are needed." The teacher nodded and ushered his new student out of the door. "Thank you, Mizuno-san!" Mikan hollered as she was pushed out of the room. The tired woman merely waved her hand as she looked back at the computer.

"So, Mikan-chan. Are you excited in meeting your classmates again?" Narumi-sensei asked Mikan as they walked in the empty hallway. All of the students were already inside their respective classrooms, waiting for homeroom to start.

"I guess…. I'm a bit nervous, actually," Mikan admitted as they passed more classrooms. "Don't be! Hopefully everyone still remembers you. And besides, you have me as your teacher again," the blonde teacher said cheerfully as they stopped in front of a classroom.

"Just wait right here until I call for you," Narumi told Mikan as he went in the room, silencing the students inside. Mikan leaned at the wall, trying to calm her fluttering heart. She listened intently for Narumi's signal.

After countless of moving from place to place, transferring to many prestige schools as a new student, meeting new people and making friends, she finally came back to the one school that she cherishes the most. Not because of the school itself, but because of the people studying in it.

"Mikan-chan, you can come in now." Mikan took a deep breath as she went inside the room. She could hear everyone whispering in surprise and shock. Their eyes never left her as she stood in the middle of the room, surveying all the people she could still recognize.

Mikan smiled happily as she saw her best friend reading a thick book. "Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said to the raven haired girl. Still, her best friend didn't look up from her book.

"Hotaru-chan! Mou, why are you ignoring me??" Mikan cried out. The ice queen closed her book and glared at her friend with her cold amethyst eyes. "Because baka, you are too noisy. Are you tying to make my ears bleed from your screechy voice? I guess all those years made your voice louder and more irritating than ever," she answered emotionlessly.

"Meanie!" Mikan said, sticking out her tongue to the impassive girl. Hotaru merely went back at reading her book, ignoring her classmates' stares. Mikan smiled inwardly. Hotaru is as cold as ever, Mikan thought as she stared at her friend.

The bubbly teenager could see in Hotaru's eyes something that everyone missed out: acknowledgment and happiness. It was small, but nevertheless it was still there. And it made Mikan happy to know that Hotaru still cared for her.

"Ano, Mikan-chan, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Narumi said to the new student. Mikan nodded and gave the whole class her thousand watt smile. The boys were, once again, in love with the girl in front of them just like all of those years before.

"Ohayo, minna-san! I'm Mikan Sakura, age sixteen. I hope we can get along!" Mikan said energetically. All of the students cheered with ecstasy. After four long years, their little ball of sunshine came back to them as energetic as ever.

----------

----------

----------

----------

**snow:** There goes my first chappie for my first GA fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if there are any typos. :) I would really appreciate it. meow!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Hello to every reader who is reading this! I'm sorry to say but I think I'm getting a writer's block for this story. Also, I think I will not be continuing the story, not until I fix my jumbled ideas. =(

I hope that when I do decide to continue the story, you will still read it. But for now, I might be posting a new story for Gakuen Alice. With my schedule and my much disorganized ideas, I don't really know what will happen. Hope you continue to wait for the latest news!!

~ snow.

PS: SO SORRY!! I hope you keep in touch!


End file.
